1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film pattern formation method, a device and method for manufacturing the same, an electro-optical device, an electronic device, and a method for manufacturing an active matrix substrate.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2003-151288 and 2003-151289 filed May 28, 2003, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-095975, filed Mar. 29, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method for forming film patterns, e.g., wiring patterns, used in electronic circuits or integrated circuits, a photolithography method is used, for example. The photolithography method requires large equipment, such as vacuum equipment, and complex processing steps. In addition, the manufacturing cost of the photolithography method is high since the efficiency of material usage is as low as several percent, and most of the material needs to be disposed of.
On the other hand, a liquid drop ejection method for forming film patterns on a substrate by ejecting liquid material from a liquid drop ejection head, a so-called ink jet method, has been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Nos. H11-274671 and 2000-216330). In this method, liquid material (functional liquid) is directly disposed on a substrate while forming patterns, and then transformed it into film patterns by thermal treatment or laser irradiation. This method greatly simplifies a pattern formation process by eliminating the need for photolithography, as well as having an advantage of requiring less material.
In recent years, increase in density of the circuitry of such devices has progressed, and there are further demands for further progress in the fineness of the wiring and the further miniaturization thereof. In the film pattern formation method using the liquid drop ejection method described above, since ejected liquid drops spread on the substrate after they land on the substrate, it has been difficult to form fine film patterns in a stable manner.
The present invention has been conceived in light of the above-described situation, and it takes as its object the provision of a film pattern formation method with which fine film patterns can be formed with high precision in a stable manner.